dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bee or Something
Plot Blue got dumped. He's having a bad day. Red's voice becomes auto-tuned. Now he's having a worse day. Characters *Red *Blue Minor Characters *The Raccoon *Auto-Tuned Bee *Several Women *Fat Ugly Girl *Stacy (mentioned) Transcript (On the street, Red walks up to Blue with arms undulating.) Blue: What is wrong with your body? Red: (Auto-Tuned) Hi, Blue, how you do? (He continues to move in a strange manner.) Blue: And what is wrong with your voice? Red: (Auto-Tuned) There ain't nothing wrong with my voice, Shawtay! Blue: You're making some weird sounds. Red: (Auto-Tuned) Oh. Uh, that. I swallowed a bee or something, maybe a robot frog! I don't know. But it sounds sick as fuck! (He bounces up & down.) Blue: Whatever, man. I got a serious problem. Red: (Auto-Tuned) Yeah, girl. Turn up the problems. Blue: Red! (Red stops bouncing.) Red: (normal voice) Sorry. (Auto-Tuned): Sorray! Blue: No, really. I'm having girl problems. Red: (Auto-Tuned) Then I feel bad for you, son. Blue: My girlfriend dumped me last night... Red: (Auto-Tuned) Oh, my God! Blue: Thanks, man. Yeah, I know. We were together a long ti- Red: (Auto-Tuned) A Raccoon! (The raccoon comes out of a trashcan. The camera zooms into his eyes.) Raccoon: Konichiwa. Red: (Auto-Tuned) Nature's ninja. (Blue snaps his fingers to get Red's attention.) Red: (Auto-Tuned) Ohhhhh, shiiiiieeet! Blue: You sound really stupid. Red: (Auto-Tuned) Yeah, right! My voice sounds tight as fuck! Hey, ladies! You like the sound of my (Waving arms in the air) voooice?! (Women cheer & start to dance.) Red: (Auto-Tuned) I can't hear you! I said do you like the sound of my vo-o-ooice? (The California Love melody plays as women dance & Red gets laid by a woman. He's then showing 2 women to Blue.) Red: (Auto-Tuned) Yo, Blue! I just found you a new girlfriend & a girl for your girlfriend. (Turns to a fat ugly girl.) (normal voice) And you can go home. (She gets discouraged & walks away. Women continue to dance, now with limos & speakers.) Red: (Auto-Tuned) ''Yeah, yeah! Raccoon: ''(dancing) Shorty! Make-a that ass crap (possibly meaning "clap")! Blue: Hmmmm... (Turns around to face 2 women who are dancing. He clears his throat & speaks nervously.) You're looking very pret-- (clears throat) Ah, fuck! (1 of the women slaps him.) Raccoon: You need to be with the grown-ass, man! (Blue looks at Raccoon suspiciously. Raccoon gives him the "finger", complete with censor. Raccoon walks away with the women. Meanwhile, Red continues to dance.) Red: (Auto-Tuned) Yeah! Yeeeah! (Chokes & farts out a bee, which flies away.) Bee: (Auto-Tuned) I'm free, mothafucka! Red: (normal voice) Oh, damn, it was ''a bee! Yeh-hes, woman! I like your movements! ''(The women give him a confused look. The limos & the women leave. Raccoon's shown with a smoke bomb.) Raccoon: Sayonara! (He throws the bomb down & disappears in a cloud of smoke.) Blue: (sarcastically) Oh, man, I'm so sorry for you, you had everything, woooow... Red: Yep. Well, looks like everything's back to norma-- (Farts for a few seconds, his leg wobbling. Blue watches in disgust.) Blue: Why am I friends with you? Red: 'Cause I'm aweso-! -Episode ends- Dick Figures Title Reception Since it's debut in 2010, A Bee or Something has received critical acclaim and spawned a total of 14 million views in total, making it the most viewed episode in the entire series. However, criticism went towards the animation. Trivia *This is the first episode. * This was the first appearance of Red, Blue, Raccoon, Autotuned Bee, and the Fat Ugly Girl. * The first time where Red floats. * Red's farts are autotuned. * The episode's title comes from the part where Red says "A Bee or Something". * When Red farts, his whole legs starts to shake. * This is the debut of Red's autotuned voice. * This episode is currently the most viewed episode on YouTube, with over 18,000,000 views as of 2019. * Pink and Stacy might have appeared in this episode, having a role as one of the women who cheer for Red's autotuned voice. * Blue never seems to have much luck with the ladies. * What happened before the episode started was revealed nearly 2 years later with the Season 4 Finale; Robot Frog. * In Robot Frog it was revealed that the girlfriend the Blue was talking about was Stacy. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use Red says almost everything in Auto-Tune for nearly the entire episode. The Bee also speaks in Auto-Tune. Red Floating When Red says "Robot Frog", he floats. Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES appears while the theme music plays in the background. The Last Line Being Cut When Red said Awesome at the end of the video. Gallery A Bee or Something 1.jpg A Bee or Something 2.jpg A Bee or Something 30.jpg A Bee or Something 29.jpg A Bee or Something 28.jpg A Bee or Something 27.jpg A Bee or Something 26.jpg A Bee or Something 25.jpg A Bee or Something 24.jpg|Konichiwa. A Bee or Something 23.jpg A Bee or Something 22.jpg A Bee or Something 21.jpg A Bee or Something 20.jpg A Bee or Something 19.jpg A Bee or Something 18.jpg A Bee or Something 17.jpg A Bee or Something 16.jpg A Bee or Something 15.jpg A Bee or Something 14.jpg A Bee or Something 13.jpg A Bee or Something 12.jpg A Bee or Something 10.jpg A Bee or Something 9.jpg|Maybe a robot frog! A Bee or Something 8.jpg A Bee or Something 7.jpg A Bee or Something 6.jpg A Bee or Something 5.jpg A Bee or Something 4.jpg A Bee or Something 3.jpg A Bee or Something 50.jpg A Bee or Something 49.jpg A Bee or Something 48.jpg A Bee or Something 47.jpg A Bee or Something 46.jpg A Bee or Something 45.jpg A Bee or Something 44.jpg A Bee or Something 43.jpg|And you can go home. A Bee or Something 42.jpg A Bee or Something 41.jpg A Bee or Something 60.jpg A Bee or Something 59.jpg A Bee or Something 58.jpg A Bee or Something 57.jpg|I'm free, mothafucka! A Bee or Something 54.jpg A Bee or Something 55.jpg A Bee or Something 56.jpg A Bee or Something 53.jpg A Bee or Something 52.jpg A Bee or Something 51.jpg A Bee or Something 72.jpg A Bee or Something 71.jpg A Bee or Something 70.jpg A Bee or Something 69.jpg A Bee or Something 68.jpg A Bee or Something 67.jpg A Bee or Something 66.jpg A Bee or Something 65.jpg A Bee or Something 64.jpg A Bee or Something 63.jpg A Bee or Something 62.jpg A Bee or Something 61.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1